Amor en Venta
by beautifly92
Summary: Oficialmente CERRADO. Lamento las molestias...
1. Chapter 1

**AMOR EN VENTA**

**Adaptación de una novela de Lynne Graham**

**HolaZ!! Bueno, aquí voy por primera vez con un fic largo! Estoy muy feliz, sólo espero que a ustedes les guste también. Quiero agradecerles a todas las amantes del Royai que me apoyaron y me impulsaron a seguir adelante cuando escribí mi primer fic! **

**Dedicado especialmente para: Lady Scorpio, Sherrice Adjani, motoko asakura, La Alquimista de la Flama (anónima), Nekogirlmorris y koama. Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews! Y tambien para Al Shinomori que, como me gustan sus adaptaciones, me animé a hacer mi propia adaptación.**

**También gracias a nerwen anarion, que me hizo conocer esta novela a través de su propia adaptación. Léanla, es de Harry Potter.**

**DISCLAIMER: FMA no me pertenece, de lo contrario yo estaría casada con Ed y no estaría tan afanada con el Royai. Y la trama de la historia tampoco me pertenece (buuu...). Yo sólo soy la adaptadora de la historia. Pero, talvez en un futuro no muy lejano...!**

**Está bien... sueño mucho... bueno, aquí va el capítulo!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 1**

**LA BÚSQUEDA**

-**Esta es Riza Hawkeye** —dijo Roy Mustang tras sacar una fotografía de una carpe­ta —. **Dentro de seis semanas dará a luz a mi hijo. Para entonces, tengo que haberla encon­trado**.

Maes, que esperaba una rubia despampanante con cara y cuerpo de modelo, se quedó confundido al ver a esa frágil y delgada rubiecita, de ojos ámbar y sonrisa dulce. Parecía tan joven que no la veía adecuada como madre de alquiler.

Maes Hughes era abogado de un bufete londi­nense de gran prestigio y había llevado casos muy difíciles; ¿pero qué podía hacer contra una madre de alquiler que había huido, resuelta a quedarse con el niño finalmente? Miró a su cliente con ex­presión poco alentadora.

La fortuna de Roy Mustang le venía de la explotación de minas de oro y diamante. Era un magnate brillante, un gran jugador de polo y, según la prensa amarilla, un hombre mujeriego. Rozaba el metro noventa, tenía constitución atlética, un tem­peramento inflamable y, en resumen, un aspecto muy intimidatorio.

— **Maes... creía que mi asesor de Nueva York ya te había hablado al respecto** — espetó Roy im­pacientado.

—**Dijo que era un asunto demasiado confiden­cial para tratarlo por teléfono. Y yo no tenía la me­nor idea de que estuvieras planeando convertirte en padre por medio de una madre de alquiler **— re­plicó Maes**—. ¿Por qué demonios te has embarca­do en una aventura tan arriesgada?**

—**¡Por Dios¡tú me has visto crecer¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?**

Maes se sintió incómodo. Había trabajado para el difunto padre de Roy y no se le escapaba la in­fancia desdichada de éste. A pesar de su dinero, no podía decirse que le hubiera tocado la lotería con los padres.

—**Decidí hace mucho que no me casaría **—pro­siguió Roy con convicción—. **¡Jamás dejaré que una mujer tenga tanto poder sobre mí, o sobre los hijos que pudiéramos tener! Pero siempre me han gustado mucho los niños...**

—**Ya **—susurró Maes.

—**Muchos matrimonios acaban divorciándose y en la mayoría de ellos la mujer se queda con los hijos **—le recordó Roy al abogado—. **Alquilar a una madre me pareció la mejor manera de asegu­rarme la potestad de mi bebé; no ha sido un acto impulsivo, Maes. Y me costó mucho encontrar a una mujer adecuada...**

—**¿Adecuada? **—interrumpió Maes, sorprendi­do por la elección, que no se parecía nada a las rubias de las que su cliente solía hacerse acompañar.

—**Cuando mi equipo de asesoramiento de Nue­va York puso un anuncio, recibieron ofertas de muchísimas candidatas. Contraté a un médico y a un psicólogo para que dictaminara a las más aptas, tras someterlas a una batería de pruebas... y la res­ponsabilidad final fue mía, por supuesto.**

—**¿Cuántos años tiene?** —preguntó Maes mientras miraba la foto de Riza Hawkeye.

— **Veintiuno.**

—**¿Y era la única candidata adecuada?**

— **El psicólogo tenía sus reservas, pero decidí pasarlas por alto. Tuve la corazonada de que era la madre perfecta y actué por instinto. Es cierto que es joven e idealista, pero sus valores me conven­cieron; no la motivaba la codicia, sino el deseo de­sesperado de pagarle una operación a su madre que pudiera prolongarle la vida.**

— **Me pregunto si esa desesperación no afectó a su capacidad de discernir dónde se estaba** **metien­do** — repuso Maes.

— **Eso no sirve de nada ahora que está embara­zada de mi hijo** —replicó Roy, desabrido—. **Voy a encontrarla como sea. He estado investigando y sé que hace dos meses estuvo en la casa de su madri­na, en Surrey. Todavía no sé adónde fue después; pero antes de encontrarla necesito saber qué dere­chos tengo de acuerdo con las leyes de este país.**

Maes no tenía prisa por darle las malas noti­cias: el alquiler de madres no estaba bien visto en Inglaterra y si ella decidía quedarse con el bebé, ningún juez le entregaría la custodia de éste al su­puesto padre, por más contratos que se hubieran firmado.

— **Antes cuéntame más detalles** — contestó el abogado.

Mientras le ponía al corriente, Roy miraba por la ventana y recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Riza Hawkeye, a través de un cristal de dos caras, con espejo en la perteneciente a la sala don­de la habían recibido sus abogados de Nueva York. Le había parecido una muñeca de porcelana, frágil e inusualmente bella.

Se había mostrado valiente y sincera. Y muy agradable. No es que Roy hubiera buscado antes a una mujer así, pero le gustó la idea de que su hijo heredase esas cualidades. Y aunque no era una mujer de mundo, experimentada, pero gozaba de ­una enorme fortaleza interior y un carácter tranquilo.

Luego, cuanto más había hablado Riza, más deseos había tenido Roy de conocerla cara a cara, para poder responder a su hijo, en el futuro, sobre las preguntas curiosas que le hiciese sobre su ma­dre. Pero sus abogados se habían negado tajantemente, alegando que debía permanecer en absoluto anonimato, a fin de ahorrarse posibles problemas más adelante. Pero, dado que él siempre había te­nido fe ciega en su instinto, no había dudado en sa­tisfacer sus deseos...

Y debía reconocer que tras desoír los consejos de sus abogados, todo había empezado a torcerse.

— **De modo que nada más asegurarte de que la chica estaba embarazada, la instalaste en una casa en Vermont, con una asistenta de tu confianza para que cuidara de ella** —dijo Maes—. **¿Dónde estaba su madre mientras tanto?**

—**En cuanto Riza firmó el contrato, su madre fue a un hospital para fortalecerse y poder afrontar el postoperatorio. Estaba muy enferma y no sabía nada del contrato de alquiler de su hija. La opera­ron cuando Riza sólo estaba de dos semanas... Murió dos días después de la intervención** —con­cluyó Roy, en tono pesaroso.

— **Pobrecilla.**

_¿Pobrecilla?_ Riza se había quedado desolada. Y Roy era consciente de que el único motivo por el que se había ofrecido a alquilarse era salvar la vida de su madre. Cuando Pinako, la asistenta, le había comunicado la depresión que Riza estaba atravesando, Roy no había podido evitar acercarse a ella.

Había temido que abortara del disgusto y había sentido la obligación de ofrecerle su apoyo. Estaba sola en un país que no era el suyo, con sólo vein­tiún años, embarazada de un desconocido y con el luto de su madre...

—**Así que me puse en contacto con ella** —con­fesó Roy**—. Como no podía reconocer que yo era el padre del bebé, tuve que recurrir a algunos enga­ños para presentarme.**

Maes lamentó que su cliente se hubiese dejado ver por Riza; pero Roy Mustang era un hombre muy complejo: así como era un enemigo temible en los negocios y muchas mujeres sufrían por lo distante que se mostraba con ellas, también tenía gestos muy generosos, unos pocos amigos muy fieles y era capaz de los sentimientos más profun­dos.

—**Me alojé en una casa cerca de donde ella vi­vía y me aseguré de que nuestros caminos se cru­zaran, sin revelar mi identidad. Durante los si­guientes meses, la visité algún fin de semana que otro, poco tiempo, sólo para que pudiera hablar con alguien** —Roy se detuvo y se encogió de hombro; se notaba que estaba tenso.

**-¿y?**

—**¡Y nada!** —se giró y lo miró con sus ojos os­curos y penetrantes—. **La traté como si fuera mi hermana pequeña. Era una amiga, nada más.**

Maes prefirió no comentar que, siendo Roy hijo único, no podía saber cómo se trataba a una hermana pequeña. Él sí que tenía tres hermanas pequeñas... y a las tres se les encendían los ojos con sólo oír el nombre de Roy. De hecho, la últi­ma vez que lo había invitado a cenar, había sido muy violento ver cómo se habían arreglado las tres, seductoramente, para captar su atención. Has­ta su esposa había dicho que era una tentación para cualquier mujer.

Se imaginó a aquella joven ingenua, abatida tras la muerte de su madre, embarazada... _¿Cómo habría encajado la irrupción de un hombre tan ca­rismático, rico y seguro de sí mismo como Roy?_

—**¿Cuándo desapareció?** —le preguntó.

— **Hace tres meses, de repente... Pinako había salido a comprar y la dejó sola... ¿Puedes creerte que no he vuelto a dormir bien desde entonces? Estoy tan preocupado que...**

—**Supongo que cabe la posibilidad de que haya interrumpido el embarazo** —sugirió el abogado.

—**¡Maes! — **Roy lo miró con reproche—. **¡Riza nunca abortaría! Es muy delicada, muy femenina, cariñosa.., ella nunca elegiría esa opción**_—_afirmo.

—**Bueno... Me preguntabas por tus derechos** —Maes respiró profundo por lo que se avecinaba**—. Me temo que los padres no casados no tienen nin­gún derecho según las leyes británicas.**

— **¡No es posible!** —exclamó Roy con incredu­lidad.

—**Y aunque lo tuvieras, no podrías aducir que la chica no sería buena madre; después de todo, fuiste tú quien la escogió** — señaló Maes —. **Has arrastrado a una joven respetable a convertirse en madre de alquiler mientras ella intentaba salvar la vida de su madre. No creo que ningún jurado te mirase con buenos ojos.**

— **¡Pero lo ha firmado!** — explotó Roy**—. Lo único que quiero es traer a mi hijo a Paris. ¡No pretendo llevar esto a juicio! Tiene que haber alguna otra manera de...**

— **Cásate con ella.**

Roy lo miró con disgusto.

— **Si eso era una broma, Maes, ha sido de muy mal gusto.**

Jean corrió una silla para que Riza se sentara a cenar. La madre de Jean, Janice Havoc, frunció el ceño al ver la sombra que apagaba los ámbar ojos de Riza, embarazada de ocho meses y con as­pecto enfermizo.

— **Deberías descansar a estas alturas del emba­razo** —le dijo—. **Si te casaras con Jean, podrías dejar de trabajar y tomarte las cosas con calma mientras él te ayuda a solucionar las cosas del tes­tamento de tu madrastra.**

—**Es lo mejor** —afirmó Jean—. **Debes tener cuidado o algún buitre sacará tajada de la parte de la herencia que te corresponde**.

—**No quiero casarme con nadie** —dijo Riza, cuyas delicadas facciones se habían endurecido en los últimos tiempos.

Miró sin apetito la cena que tenía frente a sí. Se había equivocado aloján­dose en casa de Janice; _¿Pero cómo podía haber sospechado que la fiel asistenta de su difunta ma­dre había tenido un motivo ulterior para ofrecer­le que se hospedase con ella?_

Janice y su hijo conocían las extrañas condicio­nes del testamento de Izumi Curtis. Sabían que Riza heredaría un millón de libras si se casaba en el plazo de un año y no se divorciaba en seis me­ses. Y Janice estaba _decidida_ a casarla con su hijo.

Por otra parte, _quizá fuera un intercambio justo_, pensaba Riza, la cual daría a luz a un niño en poco tiempo y no podría reclamar el dinero de su madri­na mientras permaneciese soltera.

—**Los niños pequeños son muy exigentes** —le dijo Janice, después de que Jean abandonara la sala—. **Te aseguro que no es sencillo criarlos.**

—**Ya lo sé** —contestó Riza, sonriendo de ter­nura al pensar en el niño que llevaba dentro.

— **Sólo intento avisarte, Riza. Sé que no estás enamorada de Jean¿pero cuándo te has enamo­rado tú de alguien?**

—**Nunca** —concedió Riza a regañadientes.

— **No me gusta fisgar, pero es evidente que el padre de tu niño se largó en cuanto te quedaste em­barazada** —dijo Janice—. **Mi hijo nunca sería tan irresponsable.. Y la gente no se casa sólo por amor. La gente se casa por un millón de razones: por se­guridad, compañía, por tener un hogar bonito... **—insistió.

—**Me temo que yo quiero algo más **—respon­dió Riza mientras se ponía de pie—. **Voy a acos­tarme un rato antes de ir a trabajar.**

Después de subir las escaleras, se recostó sobre la cama de su habitación: _¡Jamás se casaría con Jean para conseguir la herencia de su madrina!_

Y, sin embargo, era la falta de dinero lo que la había llevado a esa situación. Su difunto padre siempre había dicho que el dinero era el origen de todos los males y, a juzgar por su alocada decisión de alquilarse como madre para conseguirlo, debía darle la razón.

¿Cómo había pensado que podría desprenderse de su bebé después de darle a luz¿Cómo podía haber firmado que renunciaba a todos sus derechos y que estaba de acuerdo en no volver a verlo nunca más? Había sido una estúpida inmadura, y se había visto obligada a huir, consciente de que la perse­guirían y de que, lo más probable, acabarían en­contrándola...

La amenaza constante de que la descubriesen le ponía la carne de gallina. Se sentía como una de­lincuente, consciente de que había firmado un con­trato por el que ella debía entregar al bebé a cam­bio del dineral que había recibido para poder financiar la operación de su madre.

A veces la despertaban pesadillas en las que la extraditaban a Estados Unidos, la llevaban a juicio y le quitaban a su hijo para dárselo a un padre rico y sin escrúpulos, parisino. Y cuando no tenía pesadillas, le costaba conciliar el sueño, entre otras cosas, porque el estado de su embarazo le impedía acostarse con comodidad.

Para colmo, en los momentos de mayor debili­dad, veía a Roy Mustang, un hombre peligroso del que se había enamorado rendida e inútilmente, por primera vez en la vida. Desde que lo había co­nocido, había contado los días transcurridos hasta volver a encontrarse con él. ¡Y pensar que había tratado de ocultarle su embarazo!, _¡Cómo si Roy no lo hubiera sabido desde el principio!_

Una hora después, Riza se marchó a trabajar. Era una tarde de verano fría y lluviosa. Decidió an­dar para ahorrarse el autobús. Tenía que ahorrar para cuando no pudiese ir al supermercado en el que estaba empleada.

— **Pareces muy cansada, Riza —** le dijo su su­periora mientras la joven se quitaba el abrigo**—. Espero que tu médico sepa lo que se hace cuando dice que puedes seguir trabajando** —añadió, para retirarse acto seguido.

Riza recordó que hacía dos meses que no iba al médico, y que ya entonces le había recomendado que guardara reposo. ¿Pero _cómo_ iba a descansar?

Vivía, en definitiva, en un estado de agotamien­to continuo, le dolía la espalda, tenía hinchados los tobillos y, si se sobrepasaba, le entraban jaquecas y mareos.

Al finalizar su turno, Riza se alegró de veras de librar al día siguiente. Salió del mercado. La lluvia había cesado y las farolas se reflejaban en los charcos de las calles húmedas.

Riza no se molestó en intentar cerrarse el abri­go, por cansancio y por ser inútil tratar de proteger su vientre abultado. Se consoló pensando que pronto podría sujetar al bebé en sus brazos.

Sumida en estos pensamientos, no advirtió la presencia de un obstáculo en su camino. Sólo en el último momento, cuando ya casi había chocado contra un hombre alto e imponente, intentó esqui­varlo.

Perdió el equilibrio en el movimiento y, justo cuando iba a gritar, un par de brazos la agarraron con firmeza y le hicieron recobrar la estabilidad. Entonces, con el corazón acelerado, se atrevió a mirar al hombre de corbata gris que la había resca­tado.

Roy Mustang la contempló con una expresión atractiva e impávida al mismo tiempo.

Riza se estremeció, abrió y cerró la boca sin pronunciar palabra y encajó con pánico la mirada brillante de aquella fiera que la tenía entre sus ga­rras.

—**No hay un sólo lugar en todo el mundo don­de puedas esconderte de mí** —le dijo Roy con cal­ma, como sentencia definitiva—. **La búsqueda ha terminado.**

* * *

_Aaaa! Estoy nerviosa, no se si les gustará... ¡Ojalá que sí! Si recibo más de 7 reviews, actualizaré mañana o el miércoles; sino, hasta el viernes._

_Dejen Reviews¿sii¡Así yo actualizaré pronto! Los reviews no cuestan nada y me harían muy feliz! n.n _

_Au Revoir!_


	2. Chapter 2

Mira cuidadosamente a todos lados en busca de lectores enloquecidos por la demora Antes que nada... lo siento mucho!! No creí que me demoraría tanto en actualizar!! Ah... realmente lo siento!

Me demore en actualizar porque estuve muy ocupada y en eso se me prendio el foquito y me dije: "para que editar las 22 páginas que son originalmente de word? Solo los haría esperar más!". Entonces decidí partir el capítulo (del libro) en dos.

Gracias a los que todavía quieren leer! n.n

Disclaimer: Fma no me pertenece

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

**_Amor en Venta _**

**Capítulo 2 **

**-¡Déjame!** —le pidió Riza, nerviosa como una presa enjaulada, sudando de nerviosis­mo.

**-¿Cómo voy a dejarte? Estás embarazada de mi hijo. ¿Qué clase de hombre haría algo así? **—replicó Roy.

Un dolor intenso atravesó las sienes de Riza y, a la vez, experimentó un deseo súbito de vomitar.

-**¿Qué te pasa?** — se interesó, mien­tras Riza se esforzaba por no dar salida a sus arca­das.

Un segundo después, Roy la levantó en brazos y echó a andar.

**-¡Bájame!** —reclamó Riza, que no había imaginado de esa manera su primer contacto físi­co con Roy.

Éste no le hizo caso y avanzó hasta la limusina que esperaba aparcada en la esquina de la calle. El chófer salió corriendo y abrió la puerta trasera. Roy la depositó sobre el asiento, pero Riza sacó la cabeza para vomitar en el coche, tras lo cual se dejó caer en el asiento y se limpió la boca con un pañuelo.

Luego, tumbada hacia atrás, le resultó divertido pensar que en los treinta y un años de Roy Mustang, jamás habría asistido a un acto tan desagrada­ble. Lo odió por verla en ese estado de salud tan precaria..

**- ¿Tienes fuerza para incorporarte?** — le pre­guntó él.

Mientras Riza se ponía firme, Roy le tendióuna mano para que se apoyara y, sin quererlo, la joven aspiró la fragancia masculina del hombre.

—**Así que por fin me has encontrado** —musitó Riza, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

— **Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Primero fui a la casa en la que estabas alojada. Janice Havoc no me dio ninguna pista, pero, por suerte, ya sabía dónde trabajabas **—contestó Roy.

Riza sentía la tensión que flotaba en el ambien­te, la energía que emanaba del poderoso cuerpo de Roy... La había encontrado. Ella había hecho todo lo posible porque no la localizaran: se había cam­biado de piso, había mentido a sus amigos para que nadie consiguiera su dirección ni su teléfono... todo en balde.

—**¿Qué te pasa?** —le preguntó Roy, al verla cerrar los ojos con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

_—_**Meduele la cabeza **—contestó, obligándose abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Roy estaba escrutando su vientre, fascinado, intensamente, mientras Riza lo estudiaba a él, con un dardo venenoso clavado en el corazón. Su cabellonegro como la noche, sus cejas tupidas, su na­riz recta y arrogante, sus pómulos marcados, la perfección de su boca... todo en Roy era sensuali­dad, encanto viril, atractivo; y, sin embargo, sólo la más audaz de las mujeres se atrevería a aproximarse a ese hombre de actitud inflexible.

El bebé dio una patadita y Riza se estremeció y se sorprendió viendo a Roy hacer ademán de palparle el estomágo , con una expresión suave que disipaba la tensión de su gesto.

—**¿Te importa que sienta cómo se mueve mi hijo?** —le preguntó.

—** ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! **— espetó ella, ate­rrada.

—**Quizá tengas razón. Quizá no sea buena idea**—aceptó Roy con los ojos encendidos, dignos de una fiera en retirada. Nunca la había mirado de esa forma en Vermont, pero Riza había intuido la pa­sión salvaje y contenida de su temperamento. La fascinaba el contraste entre sus modales y forma de hablar civilizados y el interior fogoso y primiti­vo que ocultaba.

— **Llévame a casa** — murmuró Riza —. **Mañana hablaremos**.

Roy se dirigió al conductor en francés y Riza recordó que también a Pinako le había hablado en francés. Recordó la intranquilidad de aquella asis­tenta cuando él estaba delante. No había podido soportar la situación en la que Roy le había puesto y había dejado sola a Riza a propósito, para que ésta pudiera fugarse.

La limusina dio un acelerón que la arrancó de vuelta al presente. Mientras Roy hablaba por el te­léfono del coche, ella lo miraba con disimulo, se fijaba en la anchura de sus hombros, ceñidos a un traje gris, en su pecho fornido, sus largas y muscu­ladas piernas...

—**Yo no podré tocarte, pero tu forma de mirar­me invita a lo contrario** —comentó Roy, tras fina­lizar su llamada—.** ¡Podría comerte para desayu­nar, pequeña!**

Riza cerró los ojos, asombrada por la prepoten­cia con que le había hablado Roy. Se acordó en­tonces de las atenciones de que la había colmado en Vermont, de su ternura, su simpatía, sus risas, y todo se había debido, en última instancia, al bie­nestar del bebé, sin interés personal alguno por ella. Ella no existía para Roy, aparte de como ma­dre de alquiler a la que había que mantener tran­quila, satisfecha y saludable.

—**Tienes un aspecto espantoso** — le dijo él en­tonces—. **Has perdido mucho peso y ya estabas delgada al principio. Tienes los tobillos hincha­dos...**

— **¡No te quedarás con mi hijo! **—lo interrum­pió Riza, a la que no le importaba en absoluto su facha en esos momentos. _¿Acaso había despertado el interés de Roy en Vermont, cuando había estado diez veces más guapa?_—. **¡ Nunca! **— añadió con vehemencia.

—**Tranquilízate** —le ordenó Roy—. **No te con­viene ponerte nerviosa en tu estado.**

—** ¡Es lo único que te importa¿ verdad?** —gri­tó dolida.

—**Pues claro **—confirmó Roy sin vacilar. Un nuevo latigazo azotó la cabeza de Riza. Ce­rró los ojos y, de pronto, notó estupefacta un paño helado sobre su frente palpitante.

—**Te voy a cuidar muy bien. Necesitas que te atiendan. Mírate: pareces un cadáver** — le reprochó Roy—. **Quería regañarte por haber huido, pero ¿cómo voy a hacerlo cuando estás tan débil?**

Riza abrió los ojos y miró frustrada a aquel hombre implacable, capaz de gestos compasivos como el del paño helado al mismo tiempo. La su­blevaba que fuese amable con ella.

— **¡ Gracias a ti ya sé lo que es "odiar"!** — susu­rró ella, con aversión y ferocidad.

—**Entre tú y yo no hay nada aparte de mi bebé. Nada más** —enfatizó Roy—. **Y no hablaremos hasta que te recuperes y recuerdes el contrato que firmamos.**

Riza sintió que un cohete de odio le reventaba en las venas. Necesitaba odiarlo. Era el único modo de defenderse del daño que Roy podía hacerle.

—**Eres un cerdo, un gusano, un maldito menti­roso...** — lo insultó, justo en el instante en que la li­musina se detuvo frente a un edificio moderno—. **¿Dónde estamos?** —preguntó recelosa.

Una enfermera uniformada apareció empujando una silla de ruedas.

Roy salió del coche en silencio, se despidió del chófer y abrió él mismo la puerta de Riza.

— **Necesitas atención médica.**

— **¡No me vas a encerrar en un manicomio!** —gritó histérica.

—** Cálmate, chica. Yo nunca le haría daño a la madre de mi hijo. ¡Y no te atrevas a montar un nú­mero cuando lo único que hago es preocuparme por tu salud! **—la advirtió en un tono que mordía, mientras la sacaba de la limusina sin esfuerzo, como si pesara menos que una pluma.

—**La silla de ruedas, señor** —ofreció la enfer­mera.

—**No pesa nada. Yo la llevo **—prefirió Roy, el cual levantó a Riza con la preocupación de quien transporta un paquete frágil... por miedo a que su futuro hijo sufriera algún daño. La debilidad de Riza la obligó a reposar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Roy.

—**Te odio** —murmuró de todas formas. Y lo habría repetido con su último aliento de vida.

—**Tú no eres capaz de odiar **—replicó Roy mientras un hombre con atuendo blanco se acerca­ba a ellos.

Roy le dirigió unas palabras en francés, el médico miró a Riza y luego la condujo a una sala de consultas situada en la planta baja.

—**¿Es que aquí no habla nadie inglés¡Esta­mos en Londres!** — protestó ella.

—**Lo siento Vato Falman trabaja en un hos­pital mío de Paris desde hace años y estoy acostumbrado a hablarle en francés** — contestó Roy mientras la colocaba sobre un sofá mullido.

—**Márchate** —le pidió Riza.

Pero Roy permaneció allí. El médico, en cam­bio, le aconsejó que abandonara la consulta y, a petición de Vato, obedeció.

—**¿Qué le has dicho? **—preguntó Riza.

—** Que la estrella aquí eres tú; no él **— contestó el médico, sonriente, mientras la enfermera le to­maba la presión arterial. ¿Por que la miraban con tanta seriedad¿ pasaba algo con su tensión?—.** Necesitas relajarte, Riza. Quiero darte un sedante y luego hacerte unas pruebas. ¿Te parece bien? **—añadió.

—**No. Quiero irme a casa** —objetó ella, como una niña pequeña; se negaba a confiar en alguien que se llevaba bien con Roy.

— **Riza, haz el favor de dejar que los médicos hagan su trabajo** — irrumpió la voz imperiosa de Roy, de nuevo en la consulta.

—**No puedo fiarme de ellos... ¡son amigos tu­yos!** — contestó ella, ligeramente mareada.

Roy se quedó pálido y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Le agarró la mano y la miró con ojos deste­lleantes:

—**Tienes que hacer caso a Vato. Es un gine­cólogo muy bueno.**

—**Es amigo tuyo.**

— **Sí, pero... ¡ pero también es médico!** —insis­tió Roy.

—**No quiero que me anestesien y despertarme en Paris... ¿Crees que no sé de lo que eres ca­paz cuando estás enfadado?** —se resistió Riza..

— **¡ Yo nunca he infringido la ley!**

**—Pero lo harías por conseguir este bebé.**

La consulta se quedó en silencio. Roy la miró y trató de contener su ira.

—**No estás bien, Riza. Aunque decidas no con­fiar en nosotros, piensa en las necesidades del bebé y anteponlas a tus temores** — trató de persuadirla Roy.

Riza se rindió, asintió con la cabeza, vencida, y poco después sintió un pinchazo en un brazo, que la hizo flotar... y olvidar la mirada de reproche que había visto en los ojos de Roy.

Mientras perdía la consciencia como un nada­dor que se está ahogando, vio pasar su vida a cá­mara rápida.

Su recuerdo más antiguo se remontaba a una riña en la que su padre le gritaba a su madre y ésta terminaba llorando. Poco después de aquel enfren­tamiento, habían mandado a Riza junto a su ma­drina, Izumi Curtis, quien le había explicado que su madre había hecho una cosa muy tonta: es­caparse con otro hombre. Sus padres se estaban di­vorciando, pero, con suerte, los dos la visitarían con frecuencia.

Pero Eliza, su madre, no había vuelto a dar señales de vida. Y había tenido que esperar hasta cumplir los veinte años para descubrir, tras hacer ordenar los objetos personales de su padre, pocos días después del funeral de éste, las numerosas cartas en que la madre le había suplicado al padre poder ver a Riza.

Eliza se había ido a Nueva York, donde había acabado casándose con su

amante. Había volado a Inglaterra cinco o seis veces, haciendo un gran es­fuerzo económico, a fin de reunirse con su hija; pero el resentimiento de su ex marido había impe­dido tales reencuentros. Hasta la había metido en un colegio interno, para que Eliza no supiese dón­de estaba. Riza se había quedado destrozada al conocer la verdad, pero también muy satisfecha al comprobar que su madre nunca había dejado de quererla.

Sólo entonces, muerto el padre, se habían visto de nuevo, en Nueva York, un año después del fallecimiento del segundo marido de Eliza, débil, avejentada y con problemas cardiacos. Su seguro sanitario no cubría las atenciones que necesitaba y solo una operación muy cara podía salvarle la vida, en opinión del médico que la trataba.

Demasiadas desgracias en poco tiempo, pensó Riza mientras despertaba de su ensimismamiento.

Entonces vio a Roy, paseando por los bosques de Vermont junto a ella, para alejarla de la compa­ñía amable pero formal de Pinako y dejarla desahogar su tristeza por la muertede su madre. Había irrumpido en su vida como por arte de magia y la había hechizado con sus ojos azabache.., y aquella primera sonrisa arrebatadora.

Riza despertó a la mañana siguiente, embutida en un horrendo camisón de hospital. Tenía una ha­bitación con baño privado para ella. Ya no le dolía la cabeza, pero seguía cansada y aletargada.

Agité una campanilla y la enfermera acudió al instante para ayudarla a refrescarse y contestar a sus preguntas ansiosas. Tras consultar el informe médico, le dijo que iba a tener que guardar reposo absoluto; en seguida le servirían el desayuno y, a la hora de la comida, la vería el doctor Falman.

Roy llegó un par de horas después. Colocó una maleta en el suelo y Riza la reconoció, pues se tra­taba de la suya. Estaba abarrotada y lo más proba­ble era que contuviese todas las pertenencias que hubieran encontrado en casa de Janice. Luego, a solas, una enfermera la ayudó a cambiarse y a po­nerse uno de sus propios camisones. Después, Riza sacó un sobre que había entre el revoltijo de la ma­leta. Había llegado el momento de encarar a Roy.

Eran las doce del mediodía y, por primera vez en muchas semanas, su cara no estaba pálida. Se mesó el pelo y llamó con la campanilla para solici­tar la presencia de Roy.

El moreno apareció con un traje beige que le senta­ba sensacionalmente. Irradiaba seguridad. Riza se avergonzó de la respuesta que su cuerpo ardiente experimentó al ver a aquel hombre manipulador...que la contemplaba impasivo, frío como un robot.

—**Tienes mejor aspecto** —observó Roy.

—**Me encuentro mejor** —reconoció Riza—. **Pero no puedo quedarme aquí.**

**—Claro que puedes. ¿Dónde te iban a cuidar mejor?**

**—Tengo que explicarte una cosa.**

**—¿Qué es eso?** —preguntó Roy al ver el sobre que acababa de sacar la rubia.

—**No te preocupes, no es ninguna prueba defi­nitiva del contrato engañoso que me hiciste firmar. Tus abogados se quedaron con los originales; pero hice unas fotocopias...**

—¡**Quieres dejarte de rodeos y explicarme de qué estás hablando? **—la interrumpió con im­paciencia—. **¡Y no digas que te engañamos! Yo nunca te mentí.**

—**Ya **—dijo Riza con ironía**—. Fuisteis muy ingeniosos haciéndome creer que me permitíais ver información confidencial**.

— **Explícate**.

—**¿Cómo puedes mirarme a la cara y hacer como si no supieses nada? Cuando me pidieron que firmara el contrato, dije que no lo haría hasta no conocer a la pareja que me quería contratar como madre de alquiler **—arrancó Riza—. **Tu abogado contestó que eso era imposible; que sus clientes exigían permanecer en completo anonima­to... así que me marché. Dos días después me lla­mó otro de tus abogados y quedamos en un café. Dijo que comprendía mi preocupación y que, aunque arriesgaba su trabajo, me permitía echar un vistazo a unos documentos confidenciales.**

**—¿Qué documentos?** —quiso saber Roy.

—**Me entregó un perfil de la supuesta pareja que iba a adoptar a mi hijo. No había nombres ni nada que pudiera identificarlos..**. — respondió con voz trémula—. **Y quedé conmovida por lo que leí, por sus declaraciones, por su deseo de formar una familia. Me pareció un matrimonio fabuloso.., y ella no lograba quedarse embarazada...**

— **¡ Dios**! —bufó el moreno mientras miraba la des­consolada expresión de la mujer frente a él.

—**Me encariñé de esa pareja, pensé que serían unos padres cariñosos...** —prosiguió la rubia entre sollozos, condenando a Roy con la mirada—. **¿Cómo has podido ser tan ruin?**

Roy la miró aparentando tranquilidad, como si tuviera un corazón de piedra, y Riza continuó des­pués de aclararse la garganta:

—**Le pedí a tu abogado que me diera una hora para leer el perfil con detenimiento y lo fotocopié sin que se enterase. Luego, por la tarde, firmé el contrato. Pensaba que estaba haciendo algo bueno; que haría feliz a una pareja... ¡fui una estúpida!**

Roy salió de su estado de estupor. Agarró las fotocopias, las agitó con violencia, se acercó a la ventana y trató de aliviar la tensión con la brisa que se colaba desde el exterior.

La muchacha de ojos ámbar se hundió en la almohada y procuro contener las lágrimas que seguían brotándole de los ojos.

-**Yo no participé en esta infamia **— afirmó Roy, eternos segundos más tarde,

luchando por re­primir la cólera que asomaba a sus ojos—. **Nunca supe que quisiste información sobre los padres, ni tu negativa inicial a firmar el contrato** —añadió.

**—¿Cómo quieres que crea nada de lo que dices?**

—**Porque los culpables pagarán por lo que han hecho** —respondió Roy, iracundo—. **En ningún momento di instrucciones para alimentar engaño semejante. No necesitaba mentir y manipular a na­die; había otras candidatas menos curiosas...**

**—¿De veras?** —preguntó Riza.

Roy estaba asombrado y furioso. Las fotoco­pias le temblaban en las manos. Daba la impresión de estar hablando con sinceridad.

—**Ahora entiendo por qué no confías en mí. No es sólo porque no te revelara mi identidad cuando nos conocimos en Vermont.**

Fue un recordatorio desafortunado. La mera mención de esa mascarada hizo que Riza experi­mentase un amargo resentimiento.

—**Jamás le habría entregado mi hijo a un padre soltero **—respondió enojada—.** Y cuando descubrí quién eras en realidad, me quedé desolada...**

**—¿Desolada?** —repitió Roy—. **¡No exageres, por favor!**

—**No exagero. Nunca pondría un bebé inocente e indefenso en manos de un hombre de tu reputa­ción.**

—**¿Qué le pasa a mi reputación? **—preguntó Roy, confundido.

—**No hay semana que no aparezcas en la pren­sa rosa, siempre del brazo de distintas mujeres** —contestó Riza.

Roy comprendió que su estilo de vida no era de lo más respetable.

—**No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme** —bra­mó de todos modos—. **Y por mucho que lamente que te engañaran, eso no cambia la situación ac­tual¡estás embarazada de mi hijo!.**

—**También es mío** —repuso ella.

**—¿Qué pretendes¿ qué lo partamos en dos mitades iguales¡Pienso luchar hasta el final para impedir que ese hombrecito repugnante eduque a mi hijo**! —advirtió.

—**¿De qué hombrecito hablas? **—Riza parpa­deó.

—**Jean Havoc me anunció que estáis prometi­dos** —espeté Roy—. **Y aunque creas que eso no me incumbe¡cualquier cosa que afecte a mi hijo me afecta a mí también!**

Riza se quedó asombrada al oír aquello; mien­tras, Roy daba vueltas a la habitación.

—**Debes marcharte, Roy** —dijo una voz firme.

—**¿Marcharme? **— repitió él, asombrado

—**Las visitas violentas no son bienvenidas** —replicó Vato sin miedo.

Gracias a todos (as) por leer! Espero que este capítulo tambien les haya gustado! Dejen reviews! Ya no les voy a decir que mañana actualizo pero lo hare lo mas pronto que pueda porque tengo el mundo de cabeza por aquí así que...

Bueno unos (mmm) 12 reviews me darian mas animo y fuerza para actualizar pronto no creen? ;-)

P.S.: Gracias a:

Unubium: Y se pondran mejores! Créeme! Gracias por el review!

CiNtHiA: Jeje Gracias! n.n

Al Shinomori: Misao y Aoshi nee? No es una mala idea! Por cierto, tercera vez?! Dios y es que esta historia es tan buena que aunque ya sepas que va a pasar te atrapa en sus redes, nee? Y la dedicatoria esta allí porque es para ti y para todas las demás que me apoyaron! n.n

Hilde Maxwell: Chibi Ginji! Sii! n.n gracias por tu review! Me gusto mucho cuando lo lei!

Vale Black: pues gracias! sí, lo sé! Adapte esta novela porque es diferente e interesante!

Zezin: Gracias, contigo el Segundo capítulo! n.n

Xris: pues gracias, sí si es una adaptación.

KazeFuu: sí... lamentablemente esta historia tiene las morales chuecas

Riza-san: Gracias

Nodoka-chan: Gracias! galletitas para ti! n.n

Sherrice Adjani: aaa! Gomen gomen! No quise demorar mucho! Gracias por el review! de verdad! Me has subido los animos!

Carolina Ramos Fanián: jiji... sí sorry por la demora!

Ferchii-Misuzu: sí cuando yo leí la novela por la primera vez tambien me pasó eso!

Nekogirlmorris: jeje... gracias! Ya pasó el doble de reviews y yo recién actualizó... que mala que soy... es que estuve muy ocupada! Pero gracias!

Annie Parker: Bueno aquí esta el capítulo dos para ti! n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! No me maten! De verdad, es que estuve muy ocupada! Pero aquí vengo con un capítulo más largo para que me perdonen! n.n

Disclaimer: Fma no me pertenece, y tampoco Amor en Venta. Les pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa y a Lynne Graham, respectivamente.

Ahora, sin más, aquí esta para todos el capitulo 3!

* * *

Capitulo 3

Se había puesto un vestido de un ámbar tan inten­so como sus ojos. Riza miró hacia el sol mientras se bronceaba sobre una hamaca situada en el jardín del hospital en el que la atendían. Ni siquiera la desagradable visita de Jean impidió que Riza no disfrutase de aquel día tan veraniego.

— ¡La gente pensará que lo estás pasando bien!—le reprochó Jean.

—Es un lugar muy relajante.

Habían transcurrido tres días sin ver a Jean ni a su madre y la rubia notaba el peso que había su­puesto tan mala compañía. Ahora que Roy la ha­bía descubierto, ya no los necesitaba para escon­derse y no tendría que soportar sus presiones para que se casase con Jean.

— Mi madre piensa que deberías volver a casa—insistió el otro rubio.

— Todavía tienes que explicarme por qué le di­jiste a Roy que estábamos prometidos.

—Está claro: pensé que así se marcharía y nos dejaría tranquilos. ¿Para qué aparece de pronto? Sólo va a complicarte la vida.

Pero ella sabía que no era a ella a quien bus­caba el moreno, sino al bebé. Debía reconocer que esta­ba en un buen lío, eso sí. No había vuelta atrás, po­sibilidad de rectificar: ese niño era también de Roy... y siempre lo sería.

—Te agradezco que hayas venido a visitarme, Jean —murmuró por fin— . Y dile a tu madre que es muy amable, pero no volveré con voso­tros.

—¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? —exclamó Jean, colorado.

—Que no me voy a casar contigo, lo siento.

—Ya te vendré a ver más adelante, cuando te encuentres mejor.

Luego, después de que Jean se hubo marcha­do, Riza se dio cuenta de que hacía semanas que no se sentía tan bien, con tiempo para descansar y pensar.

Justo cuando se incorporaba, Roy apareció por un extremo del jardín. Miró a los otros pacientes del hospital. Riza estaba tras unos setos y procuró no llamar su atención.

Llevaba un traje gris, moderno, y su pelo brilla­ba negro bajo la luz del sol. Irradiaba tal sexuali­dad por cada uno de sus poros, que a Riza se le aceleró el corazón.

Pero, de repente, se sintió extraña cerca de él. _¿Cómo podía haber llegado a imaginar que ese hombre podía haberse interesado en ella?_ ¡Qué ciega había estado en Vermont! Roy nunca había intentado besarla; ni siquiera le había pedido salir. Al principio, se había sentido nerviosa en su com­pañía, pero sus exquisitos modales y sus halagado­ras muestras de interés la habían hecho concebir esperanzas...

No comprendía cómo había podido ilusionarse con un hombre declaradamente mujeriego. Riza se sintió una ingenua al recordar aquellos pensamientos sobre un posible compromiso con Roy.

—¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? —le preguntó éste cuando por fin la localizó—. Ahora mismo te llevo a tu habitación.

—Tengo permiso para salir a tomar el aire —lo informó Riza.

—Vamos dentro —decretó Roy—. Aquí no podemos hablar de negocios.

—¿Cómo que negocios? —dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie—. ¡Mi hijo no es ninguna mercancía!

—¿Crees que yo no pienso igual? —replicó Roy.

No pudo evitar fijarse en él mientras subían en el ascensor. Estaba frente a ella, indiferente a las miradas apreciativas de dos enfermeras. Cuando Roy posó sus ojos sobre Riza, ésta sintió brasas en las mejillas... mientras se preguntaba por qué un hombre tan atractivo, de tan sólo veintiocho años, necesitaba contratar a una madre de alqui­ler. ¿Por qué no se había casado o tenido un hijo con alguna de las mujeres con que se relaciona­ba?

— Sé que sigues enfadada conmigo por lo de Vermont —dijo Roy después de que Riza se hu­biera sentado en el sofá de su propia habitación—. Creo que deberíamos superar eso... está entorpe­ciendo otras cuestiones de mayor importancia.

—Por supuesto que sigo enfadada; pero no creo que tenga sentido hablar al respecto. Forma parte del pasado.

Roy paseó hasta la ventana y se metió las ma­nos en los bolsillos del pantalón, que se ceñía a sus muslos largos y musculados. Riza se fijó en la notoria virilidad de Roy y se puso roja como un tomate.

Era tan extraño.., tan raro estar embarazada de un hombre con el que no se había acostado ni inti­mado lo más mínimo...

— Si te soy sincero, quise conocerte y hablar con­tigo desde el principio —aseguró Roy, interrum­piendo los calenturientos pensamientos de la chica.

—¿Por qué?

— Sabía que mi hijo me preguntaría cómo era su madre —respondió Roy. Riza sintió aversión por aquel hombre tan calculador y práctico—. Sa­bía que estabas muy triste tras la muerte de tu ma­dre, necesitabas ayuda... Si no hubieras descubier­to que yo era el padre del bebé, no te habrías enfadado tanto... Y ahora, creo que ya es hora de que me digas cómo lo descubriste.

—Te delataste con tu comportamiento —contestó Riza después de tragar saliva . Me hizo sospechar. Lo supuse —mintió para proteger a Pinako.

— ¡Mentira! Pinako te lo dijo¿verdad? — adi­vinó Roy—, Un descuido imperdonable por mi parte. Era lógico: dos mujeres juntas varias sema­nas... Os hicisteis amigas y...

— Pinako no te habría traicionado nunca si no hubieses irrumpido en mi vida sin reconocer quién eras en realidad —lo interrumpió Riza— . No po­día soportar que la obligases a fingir que no te co­nocía.

—Me doy cuenta de mi error —admitió Roy—. Nunca debí arriesgarme tanto y comprometer mihonor.

Riza no podía creerse que Roy hubiese reco­nocido que se había equivocado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan razonable, mantenerse tan sereno? Tenía ganas de arrancarle la piel a tiras.

—Y ahora que ya sabes cómo me enteré¿vas a echar a Pinako? — quiso saber Riza.

—Su familia sigue trabajando a mi servicio; pero ella se ha ido a Versalles a cuidar de una nieta—respondió.

Una enfermera entró entonces en la habitación con la merienda—. ¿Estás a gusto aquí?—le preguntó Roy a Riza, sentado en una silla frente a ella, después de que la enfermera se fuese.

--Mucho.

— Pero imagino que te costará ocupar las horas vacías. Te traeré un vídeo, algunas películas, li­bros... —propuso Roy—. Debería habérseme ocu­rrido antes.

— No me agrada pensar en el dineral que te está costando mi estancia aquí — dijo Riza —. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que no voy a cumplir con nuestro contrato.

— Necesitas tiempo para reconsiderar esa deci­sión —repuso Roy con ansiedad—. No quiero presionarte.

—El mero hecho de estar contigo en la misma habitación me presiona — replicó Riza —. Y saber que estás pagando por mí lo empeora todo.

— Pase lo que pase, sigo siendo el padre de tu bebé. Y eso te convierte en responsabilidad mía, ma petit.

—No me trates como a una niña. Sé cuidarde mí misma; ya estoy harta de que la gente me diga que no sé lo que quiero —afirmó Riza, alzando la barbilla desafiantemente—. He madurado mucho en estos últimos meses.

—Sé que en menos de un año has perdido a las tres personas que más querías en el mundo: tu pa­dre, tu madre y tu madrina. Eso puede afectar a tu manera de enfocar el futuro. Sólo quiero ofrecerte otra perspectiva —dijo Roy.

Luego bebió el café que le habían servido de un sorbo, dejó la taza y se puso de pie. Se fijó en la boca de Riza y ésta sin­tió una corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo mientras él abría la ventana con total serenidad.

—Hace ca­lor... Como te decía, quiero ofrecerte otra perspec­tiva... No creo que de veras quieras casarte con ese idiota de Jean Havoc...

—¿Tú qué sabes?

— Sé que sólo lo hace por codicia — afirmó con violencia—. Jamás se fijaría en una mujer embara­zada de otro hombre si no tuviese una herencia su­culenta.

—Así que has descubierto lo del testamento de mi madrina.

—En efecto —afirmó Roy—. Y te informo de que no tienes obligación de casarte con Jean para heredar ese dinero. Sólo tienes veintiún años, toda la vida por delante. ¿Por qué vas a arruinártela con Jean? Es un hombre aburrido y pomposo. Estoy dispuesto a darte tu millón de libras para que lo re­chaces — anuncié.

—¿Có... cómo dices? —balbuceó atónita.

—Ya lo has oído. Olvídate del testamento, y del bebé también de momento; no tienes más que abandonar a ese perdedor.

—¿Cómo eres capaz de pretender sobornarme?— exclamó enfurecida.

— ¿Acaso prefieres casarte con Jean a ser rica y seguir soltera?

— ¡No te soporto! —grité Riza, al tiempo que le arrojaba el contenido de un vaso de agua—. ¡Yo no estoy en venta, entérate!

Roy se quedó de pie, incrédulo, goteando agua. Luego se mesó el cabello y se dio media vuelta.

—Me marcho antes de hacer algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme —ladró, justo antes de despe­dirse, cerrando de un portazo.

Riza se quedó sola y se dio cuenta de que esta­ba temblando de miedo. Nunca se había enfrentado a un hombre con tanto genio.

Al día siguiente, a la hora de la comida, ins­talaron un vídeo en la habitación de Riza, acompañado de una colección de películas.

Seguro que se había tratado de una estrategia para hacerla sentirse culpable. Riza se había pasa­do la tarde llorando mientras veía, una tras otra, El hombre tranquilo, Pretty Woman y Sabrina, tres películas románticas, escogidas por un hombre que conocía muy bien sus gustos.

Roy Mustang había despertado en Riza emo­ciones que jamás había experimentado ésta. La ha­cía indignarse hasta querer matarlo, lo odiaba, la desconcertaba y la humillaba por la atracción mag­nética que la hacía desear fundirse al cuerpo de aquel hombre sin pensarlo dos veces.

Y Roy la conocía, porque ella le había confia­do muchos pensamientos y sentimientos profundos en Vermont, mientras él la había estado estudian­do, fríamente, como un científico con un micros­copio... ¡ para poder responder a las preguntas que el niño le haría sobre su madre en el futuro!

Riza sintió un escalofrío. ¿Cómo se podía ser calculador? Claro que Roy había dejado muy claro en más de una ocasión que entre ellos no existía más relación que la derivada de aquel odio­so contrato..- ¿Por qué la torturaba tanto esa indife­rencia?

Roy le había ofrecido un millón de libras sin pestañear, sólo por abandonar a Jean y permane­cer soltera. Y todo porque se había sentido amena­zado, ya que, le gustara o no, si ella se casaba, Roy quedaría relegado a un segundo plano en la crianza del niño... ¿Y por qué no le había dicho desde el principio que ella no tenía intención de casarse con Jean?

Porque no era asunto suyo, se respondió con ro­tundidad. No tenía por qué meter las narices donde no lo llamaban. Sin embargo, Roy se había dedica­do a investigar y, enterado de las condiciones del testamento de su madrina, se había dado cuenta de que Jean sólo codiciaba su dinero. A Riza le dio rabia que Roy la conociese tan a fondo; era como si no tuviera ninguna defensa tras la que parapetarse.

Por otra parte, le resultaba irónico su descono­cimiento sobre los hombres cuando estaba a punto de dar a luz un bebé. Su padre había sido un hombre estricto, puritano, que le había impedido llevar una vida social normal. Hasta le había costa­do hacer amigas, debido a las constantes críticas que les hacía, sobre su ropa o su comportamiento. Y, por supuesto, no le había permitido salir con el único chico del que se había enamoriscado, cuando tenía catorce años. Ni siquiera al empezar la carrera, que no llegó a concluir, logró separarse de la protección de su padre, por hallarse el cam­pus de la universidad junto a su casa.

Se había visto obligada a mentir, para acudir a alguna fiesta que otra, y no le había gustado el ex­ceso de confianzas de algunos chicos sobones, de modo que, al final, se había sentido culpable por haber engañado a su progenitor.

Luego había conocido a un chico, que tampoco se había animado a pedirle permiso a su padre para que lo dejara salir con su hija por la noche. Una tarde, después de comer, se la había llevado a su apartamento clandestinamente, con intención de acostarse con ella. Al ver que Riza se negaba, la había abandonado y sustituido de inmediato por otra chica con menos remilgos.

Y hasta encontrarse con Roy Mustang, Riza no había sentido ese deseo profundo de fundirse con el cuerpo de un hombre, insoportable como sed desesperada.

No conciliaba el sueño. Consciente de que Riza no estaba dormida, una enfermera le llevó una taza de té a las diez, así como una revista para que se entretuviese leyendo.

Como siempre, su puerta se quedaba abierta por las noches, para que el personal pudiera echarle un vistazo con facilidad. Por eso se giró sonriente al oir, tras haberse bebido el té, pisadas que se apro­ximaban. Se quedó helada al ver a Roy, cuando ya eran más de las once y el horario de visitas finali­zaba a las diez.

—¿Cómo has entrado? —le preguntó, nerviosa.

—Convencí al guardia de seguridad y me ca­melé a la enfermera del turno de noche — respon­dió él mientras cerraba la puerta. Luego se acercó a la cama y le ofreció un helado—. De vainilla, tu favorito; es un gesto de paz, ma cherie —añadió, esbozando una sonrisa que conmovió a Riza.

El corazón se le disparó, la boca se le quedó seca y notó que las mejillas se le encarnaban.

—Tómatelo antes de que se derrita —le acon­sejó el moreno, mientras se sentaba sobre una esquina de la cama.

La sorprendió que él recordase que su hela­do favorito era el de vainilla. Y la sorprendió aún más que se tomara la molestia de llevárselo a esas horas, cuando, a juzgar por lo bien vestido que iba, habla estado fuera hasta entonces.

—Jean te mintió —confesó Riza de sope­tón—. No estamos prometidos y no voy a casarme con él.

Una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en el rostro de Roy, iluminado por la penumbra de la lámpara de noche.

— Seguro que encontrarás a alguien mucho me­jor que él, ma cheri — respondió con suavidad.

—Jean no es tan malo. Es sincero; en ningún momento fingió que le gustaba...

—Entonces Jean no tiene buen gusto —inte­rrumpió Roy.

Sobrevino un silencio que martilleó los oídos de Riza. Sentía un peso hondo en los pechos, una excitación que no deseaba...

—¿Por qué decidiste alquilar a una madre? —le preguntó, para no seguir alimentando el fuego que la quemaba—. No lo entiendo.

—Quería tener un hijo pronto para poder jugar con él cuando crezca —respondió con expresión severa.

—¿Y no encontrabas a la mujer adecuada?

—Digamos que las mujeres me gustan, pero prefiero mi libertad — respondió Roy.

—Me arrepiento de haber firmado ese contrato—dijo Riza, al intuir que él no quería dar detalles sobre su decisión de alquilar a una mujer—. No entiendo cómo pude pensar que podría hacer algo así... aunque supongo que en esos momentos sólo pensaba en lo enferma que estaba mi madre.

—No debí haberte escogido. El psicólogo dijo que no estaba seguro de si aceptarías lo duro que te iba a resultar renunciar a tu hijo. Dijo que eras demasiado emotiva e idealista.

—Entonces... —Riza frunció el ceño—¿por qué fui la elegida?

—Me gustaste —afirmó Roy, encogiéndose de hombros—. No quería tener un niño de una mujer que me desagradara.

— Ojalá hubieses hecho caso al psicólogo —musitó ella.

—Nunca oigo lo que no quiero escuchar —re­puso Roy, sonriente—. La gente que trabaja para mí lo sabe, e intenta complacerme. Por eso te pu­sieron ese cebo para que firmases el contrato. El abogado que te engañó esperaba que lo felicitara... pero lo he despedido.

— ¿En serio? — se sorprendió Riza.

— Sí — aseguró Roy—. Aunque él no entiende por qué. No sabe que he descubierto sus malas ar­tes.

Riza se llevó una cucharada de helado a la boca y lo saboreé como si fuese el manjar más de­licioso. Notaba que Roy la estaba mirando con de­tenimiento, lo cual la halagaba y ponía nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Y estaba todo tan en silencio a esas horas de la noche...

De pronto dio un respingo y se quejé de una patadita que le había dado el bebé.

—¿Qué ocurre¿ te pasa algo? —se preocupó Roy.

—El niño. Siempre se mueve por la noche —explicó Riza, la cual leyó la pregunta que él le estaba formulando con los ojos. Sabía que llevaba un camisón que la cubría por completo, pero, aun así, le costó acceder a apartarse la sábana.

—Es asombroso —susurré Roy, con sonrisa y ojos brillantes, tras posar la mano sobre Riza —. ¿Sabes ya si va a ser niño o niña?

—El doctor Falman se ofreció a decírmelo, pero prefiero que sea una sorpresa.

Roy retiró la mano y Riza se preguntó por qué le estaría temblando. Todavía notaba el calor de su tacto sobre el estómago. Procuró disimular la reac­ción física que su cercanía desencadenaba en ella, pero la cabeza se le había quedado en blanco.

—A veces eres muy dulce, ma petit —dijo Roy con sua­vidad. Riza no pudo evitar fijarse en ese rostro masculino, esa cara cuyo vello incipiente sugería la necesidad de afeitarse dos veces al día. Luego se centró en su boca y se preguntó a qué sabrían esos labios — . E increíblemente tentadora — añadió con voz rugosa mientras bajaba la boca hacia la de ella.

Riza podría haberse retirado con facilidad, pero nada más tocarse sus labios, éstos se fundie­ron en una llama, mientras él le acariciaba el cabe­llo.

Introdujo la lengua y la excitación la abrasó tanto que no logró contener un gemido de placer. Deseaba más. Deslizó una mano por su pelo, por sus mejillas.., no era consciente de un ruidito cer­cano y molesto.

Roy se separó de mala gana, respondió al telé­fono móvil y Riza pudo oír la voz de una mujer al otro lado del aparato.

—Vaya... en seguida voy —dijo él, justo antes de desconectar—. Lo siento, pero me están espe­rando en el coche... Buenas noches —se despidió.

Nada más marcharse, Riza retiró las sábanas del todo, salió de la cama y corrió hacia la ventana. Vio la limusina... y a la preciosa rubia que lo esta­ba esperando con un vestido rojo. Cuando Roy sa­lió del hospital, la rubia se tiró a sus brazos. Riza no pudo seguir mirando, se recosté contra la pared y se enfadó consigo misma.

¿Qué había hecho¿por qué no le había dado una bofetada¿por qué le había permitido que la besase? Se sintió humillada, vulgar, y se metió en la cama desfallecida. Seguro que Roy se marcha­ría a algún local de alterne con la rubia, o a algún otro sitio más íntimo. No comprendía cómo la ha­bía visitado cuando tenía una cita con otra mujer...

Le entraron ganas de asesinarlo, de estamparle el helado en la cara. ¿Esa era toda la resistencia que había logrado oponerle? Y, para colmo, Roy no la había besado porque se sintiera atraído por ella, en absoluto; sino porque había notado al niño moverse.

Había sido una experiencia conmovedora para los dos. Por primera vez habían traspasado la ba­rrera de su contrato y habían compartido algo rela­cionado con el bebé. Y había sido la emoción del momento lo que había hecho que Roy reaccionase besándola. Su brusca despedida dejaba bien a las claras que lamentaba lo que acababa de ocurrir.., y ella se aseguraría de que no sucediese de nuevo.

Aunque no podía negar que el beso apasionado de Roy había cumplido de sobra las expectativas de Riza. Se despreció por haberse dejado llevar de esa manera. Lo odiaba. Puede que siguiera siendo virgen, pero no era tan tonta como para no saber que aquello no tenía nada que ver con el amor.

Al día siguiente recibió un precioso ramo de ro­sas, de parte de Roy. Riza pidió que se lo dieran a otra paciente, para no tener que acordarse de él cada vez que lo viera.

—¿Qué tal estás? —la telefoneó por la tarde.

—Mirando mi abarrotada agenda, a ver qué tengo que hacer hoy — replicó Riza con sarcas­mo—. ¿Tengo que seguir aquí mucho más tiempo?

—Vato cree que sí —contestó Roy—. Mira, me tengo que ir de viaje una semana; pero quería de­jarte un número de teléfono para que puedas po­nerte en contacto conmigo.

— No creo que vaya a necesitarlo. Ya me atien­den los médicos y las enfermeras del hospital.

—Está bien... Te llamaré yo.

—¿Te importaría ahorrarte la molestia?

—No me gusta tener este tipo de conversacio­nes por teléfono. Es muy típico de mujeres — la acusó Roy.

-Sólo te pido que me dejes respirar —replicó Riza —. Dadas las circunstancias, no me parece tan mala idea. Puede que seas el padre de mi hijo; pero entre nosotros no hay ninguna relación.

—Te veré cuando vuelva de París.

Y colgó. Riza se quedó con el auricular en la e mano. No quería volver a verlo ni oir hablar de él.

Comenzó a llorar.., no por Roy, sino por el exceso de emotividad de las mujeres embarazadas, se dijo.

Había pasado una semana. Era mediodía y Riza acababa de ponerse un jersey rojo suelto con escote en V y unos pantalones cortos, cuando Roy fue a visitarla. Al oir que llamaban a la puerta, salió del baño mientras seguía desenredándose el pelo y el corazón se le paralizó al descubrir quién era.

Roy llevaba un traje azul marino que le sentaba como un guante, combinado con una camisa azul oscuro y una corbata roja de seda. Le costó no aba­lanzarse sobre él.

Roy avanzó y la ayudó a desenredarse el pelo con total naturalidad.

—Te debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento de la última visita — murmuró.

Riza se puso tensa y se ruborizó, pero logró echarse a reír:

— ¡ Por favor! No hace falta disculparse — acer­té a decir con desenfado—. ¡Sólo fue un beso!

—Bueno —Roy le lanzó una mirada sensual—. Me preguntaba si te apetece comer hoy conmigo—propuso.

A Riza la pilló desprevenida aquella inespera­da pero bienvenida sugerencia.

— ¡Me encantaría! —exclamé, deseosa de regresar al mundo exterior aunque sólo fuera por unas horas. Salieron y, en el vestíbulo, se cruzaron con Janice Havoc—. ¿Venías a verme? Lo siento. Me temo que vamos a comer fuera —le dijo.

— Qué sorpresa. Creía que tenías que descansar.

—Me han hecho prometer que no voy a cansarla, señora Havoc — terció Roy—. Le agradezco lo mucho que ha ayudado a Riza durante las últimas semanas — agregó con una sonrisa fría.

—Jean me ha dicho que no vas a volver con nosotros — le dijo Janice a Riza. Luego miró a Roy con hostilidad—. ¿Estoy oyendo campanas de boda quizá?

Riza se quedó pálida y luego se le subieron los colores.

—Estoy seguro de que Riza la mantendrá al corriente de todo, señora Havoc —respondió Roy. Luego, tras librarse de ella, ya en la limusina, co­mentó—. ¡Menuda arpía! Pero¿por qué te has puesto tan colorada?

Riza pensó en las semanas en Vermont, duran­te las cuales se había permitido enamorarse de Roy. Había. dejado volar su imaginación hasta el cielo y el recuerdo de esos sueños estúpidos la ha­cían sentirse incómoda ahora. Pero tenía que im­provisar otra respuesta:

—Janice era amable conmigo... pero nunca me habría acogido en su casa de no ser por mi heren­cia. No entendía cómo no consentía en casarme con Jean para conseguir ese dinero. Me tomaba por una insensata.

—Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora. En cualquier caso, ma princesse, eres demasiado joven para pensar en casarte.

Se quedaron en silencio. Riza comenzó a pre­guntarse si Roy la había invitado a salir simple­mente porque sí; seguro que tenía previsto discutir sobre el bebé mientras comían. No podrían demo­rar más esa conversación y ella debería mantenerse serena.

—Me pone nerviosa no saber qué vas a decirme—le confesó—. Puede que esté embarazada, pero puedo soportar una mala noticia. ¿Te importa de­cirme ahora mismo si me vas a llevar a juicio des­pués de que nazca el niño?

— ¡Iba listo si ésos fueran mis planes! Aunque no estoy de acuerdo en absoluto, en este país no tengo ningún derecho como padre de tu hijo —re­conoció Roy.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, incrédula—. ¿Pero qué pasa con el contrato?

—Olvídate del contrato. Ahora mismo es como si no existiera. ¿En serio crees que quiero llevar a juicio una cosa tan privada?

—No —contestó Riza con inmenso alivio—. Pero tenía pesadillas con que me extraditaran a Es­tados Unidos.

— La fuerza no serviría de nada en una situa­ción como ésta —dijo Roy, esbozando una sonrisa involuntaria.

¿Trataría de convencerla por medio de la seduc­ción? Riza sabía que Roy no renunciaría nunca al niño, pero también era consciente de que tenían que llegar a un acuerdo justo para los dos.

¿Pero a qué acuerdo iban a llegar? Roy la ha­bía alquilado como madre porque quería un hijo sin tener que compartir una relación con una mu­jer. De alguna manera, se sentía culpable por arrui­nar su sueño de ser un padre sin ataduras.

Roy la llevó a su lujoso apartamento de Londres. Luego entraron en el comedor, donde un cria­do discreto les sirvió la comida, durante la cual, Roy le habló de su viaje a París. Era un anfitrión muy agradable y divertido; estaba mostrando las armas con que la había seducido en Vermont.

Riza sabía que no debía fiarse de las aparien­cias; que Roy podía contar cualquier cosa con tal de no dar información personal. A pesar de todas sus visitas a Vermont, lo único que le había reve­lado era que no tenía parientes cercanos vivos, que viajaba mucho y que había nacido en Paris.

—Tengo la sensación de que estás en otra parte—le dijo Roy.

—Puede que esté un poco cansada —se excuso Riza.

— Túmbate un rato en la habitación de invita­dos si te apetece — le propuso él.

—No... tenemos que hablar —objetó Riza—. Quiero quitarme esta conversación de en medio.

El criado entró para servirles el café de la so­bremesa.

—No me mires tan preocupada —le pidió Roy—. Puede que tenga una solución... Escúcha­me, por favor —añadió.

Riza asintió, quieta, sin moverse un centímetro de la silla.

— La mayor diferencia entre nosotros es que yo tenía pensado convertirme en padre desde el inicio de nuestra asociación... mientras que tú no tenías intención de responsabilizarte del bebé al principio—arrancó Roy—. Creo que eres demasiado joven para criarlo tú sola. Por otra parte, entiendo que te hayas encariñado del niño y sé que te preocupa su bienestar futuro. Pero si te quedas con él, sacrifica­rás la libertad que la mayoría de las mujeres de tu edad tienen.

—Ya lo sé, no soy tonta —dijo Riza—. Y no creo que vaya a echar de menos lo que nunca he tenido.

— Pero ahora sí podrías gozar de esa libertad. Deberías pensar en volver a la universidad para terminar la carrera — comentó Roy—. Si me dejas llevarme al niño a Paris, te permitiré que lo visites, te mantendré informada, te enviaré fotogra­fías... Mi hijo sabrá que eres su madre, pero no se­rás la protagonista de su educación.

Riza se quedó sorprendida. No esperaba que Roy le ofreciera un compromiso de ese estilo y era consciente de que, siendo él como era, se trata­ba de una oferta muy generosa.

— Creo que todos los niños deben tener un pa­dre y una madre —dijo en cambio—. Presentes en todo momento.

—Eso es imposible.

—A mí me crió mi padre y no hubo un sólo día en que no echara de menos a mi madre —dijo Riza.

—Puede que el bebé sea niño.

—Eso no importa. Debido a mis experiencias pasadas, no soportaría que me separasen del bebé. Necesito estar con él a toda costa y esforzarme por ser una buena madre —explicó Riza —. Y, sí, es una pena que no me diera cuenta de eso antes de firmar el contrato; mi única excusa es que no supe cómo me iba a sentir hasta estar embarazada.

—No hablemos del pasado. Debemos concen­tramos en el presente —Roy le lanzó una mirada penetrante—. Si de verdad quieres ser una buena madre... entonces tendrás que venirte a vivir con­migo a Paris.

—¡A Paris! —exclamó Riza, atónita.

—Te instalaré en una casa con todo tipo de co­modidades.

—No podría... —dejó la frase colgando, asom­brada por la propuesta que acababa de realizarle Roy.

—Por favor, sé justa: si el bebé necesita a la madre, también necesita a su padre. Y el niño he­redará todas mis posesiones — añadió con orgullo e impaciencia.

—El dinero no lo es todo, Roy...

—Estoy hablando de un estilo de vida que ni si­quiera imaginas — replicó él— - Trata de ser prác­tica, Riza. Mi hijo necesita conocer la cultura de Paris, el idioma, la gente.. Yo no podría trasladarme a Inglaterra con la frecuencia necesaria para formar un vínculo fuerte con el bebé.

Riza trató de imaginarse en Paris, mante­nida por Roy, quien no dejaría de alternar con dis­tintas mujeres hasta acabar casándose con alguna. Ella sería una intrusa y muchos la tomarían como una amante repudiada. Nunca podría aceptar una existencia tan dependiente y humillante. Necesita­ba seguir con su propia vida.

—Roy... quiero quedarme en Inglaterra con mi bebé. No quiero vivir en Paris y que vigiles cada uno de mis movimientos —le dijo—. Tienes derecho a participar en el futuro del niño, pero pa­reces olvidar que ese futuro es también mi vida. Y aunque ahora no lo creas, algún día te casarás, ten­drás otros hijos...

— ¡Antes muerto que casado!

—Pero... yo no quiero lo mismo que tú. Quiero pensar que algún día me casaré, aunque sea madre soltera.

—No me chantajees, Riza —la advirtió Roy—. ¡No quiero que ningún otro hombre se entrometa en la educación de mi hijo!

Riza se enfureció. ¿De veras pensaba Roy que tenía derecho a exigirle que viviera como una monja durante los siguientes veinte años?

— ¡No sé cómo puedes ser tan egoísta! —lo acusó con ferocidad.

—¿Qué¿egoísta yo? —preguntó Roy, asom­brado.

—Ya sé que estás acostumbrado a que todo el mundo te complazca y te diga siempre lo que quieres escuchar en cada momento¡pero yo no soy así!

— ¡ Sólo estoy tratando de ser justo!

—¿A qué precio¿qué sacrificio me estás pi­diendo que haga? — exclamó colérica—. Tú eres mujeriego y disfrutas de tú libertad¿verdad?

—¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Yo no miento a las mujeres que pasan por mi vida. No les prometo amor ni continuidad...

— ¡Eres un hipócrita machista¡Pretendes que yo no conozca a ningún hombre y tú te vas con to­das las mujeres que te da la gana! —lo atacó Riza, apretando los puños con rabia—. Dices que quie­res un hijo, pero no lo deseas tanto como para comprometerte con una mujer. ¿Y qué me ofreces a mí?

—La única solución posible al follón en el que estamos. No pienso disculparme porque la realidad no sea perfecta —replicó con hostilidad Roy.

—¿Que no es perfecta? Me ofreces que elija entre perder a mi hijo o vivir en Paris como una monja¿y no te parece que mi vida sea perfec­ta? —ironizó Riza.

—¿Qué quieres¿que te permita acostarte con el primer hombre que se te antoje?

— ¡Sabes de sobra que no me refiero a eso!

—Los dos no podemos conseguir lo que queremos, porque queremos cosas diferentes - concluyo —. Aunque si tú accedieras a compartir tu cama conmigo... —dejó la propuesta en el aire.

—Yo no te quiero de esa forma —acertó a responder Riza, blanca de la impresión.

—Claro que quieres, ma petit —replicó Roy—. Entre tú y yo han saltado chispas desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Hay química.

Riza se levantó de la silla para apartarse de Roy.

—No...

—No me he aprovechado de ti porque sabía que habrías acabado llorando — la interrumpió con arrogancia.

¡No te engañes! Yo me habría cansado de ti antes que tú de mí — contestó Riza con todo el odio de su corazón, herida en su orgullo—. Y deja que te diga otra cosa: me considero mucho mejor mujer que todas esas rubias que babean por ti y se quedan solas cuando te aburres de ellas.

--¡Eso es verdad —concedió Roy con repentina frialdad controlando su genio de manera incom­prensible —. Tienes grandes valores morales, princesse.

Riza lo abominó aún más por ser capaz de mantener la calma cuando ella estaba desquiciada.

—¡Entonces comprenderás que la única manera de que vaya contigo a Paris es... sólo conse­guiras educar a tu hijo día a día... ¡casándote conmigo!.

­

Un silencio tenso se apoderó de la sala. Roy se había quedado inmóvil con cara de estupefacción.

--No bromees Riza. Retira lo que acabas de decir.

--¿Por qué ¿Quieres que te mienta¿que te diga que no hablaba en serio? —replicó irritada—. Estoy siendo sincera contigo. Si me quedo en Londres seguiré con mi vida¡y tú no interferirás en mi camino! Pero si me voy a Paris¡tendrás que casarte conmigo!

--Me tomas el pelo¿verdad?

– En absoluto – contestó Riza, mirándolo rabiosamente- ¡A ver qué tal se te da a ti hacer sacrificios cuando pretendes que yo sacrifique toda mi vida en Londres¿O es que yo tengo que ceder porque no soy rica y poderosa como tú¿por eso  
tengo que irme a tu país y renunciar a tener una vida propia mientras tú disfrutas de la tuya?

Roy echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si acaba­ra de recibir un golpe. El silencio tomó un cariz amenazante en esa ocasión. Tenía las manos cerra­das en sendos puños, pero, sobre todo, por primera vez, la estaba mirando con ojos de  
odio acendrado. Tanto, que la rabia y el enfado de Riza se pasaron de golpe, sustituidos por el temor a lo que pudiera suceder.

--Te llevo al hospital – gruñó él.- No pienso permitir que este diálogo tan ofensivo continúe.

**

* * *

**

_Bueno espero que este capítulo tambien les haya gustado. Ahora con los Reviews:_

_Unubium: Créeme, se pondrá mejor!_

_Hilde: Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo! n.n eso me alegra! Te gusta que sea Riza la que sufre? Mala... ella siempre es la que sufre... pero en este capítulo y en algunos que siguen, verás que Riza no es la única que sufre y hace sacrificios..._

_Lady Scorpio: Ay no!! Mi primera queja! Que desgracia/**pose dramática/ **Ah... de verdad lo siento! Es que bueno eran 16 reviews y como solo salen 15 por pagina y el tuyo fue el primero... como que se me paso revisar la pagina anterior! Jeje... Gomen! Pero ahora ya te puse!! n.n gracias por el comment! n.n_

_Blue-Bird07: Que halago! Gracias! n//n. Sí yo también creo que son una linda pareja! Ya veras que pasara! n.n_

_Annie Parker: Siiii!! Yo tambien me derrito al verlo! Riza tiene razón al describir así a Roy... no? n.n Que tan terca eres?? Que bien que te haya gustado! n.n Oye! Que decía el cartelito?? No sale en el review!_

_Xris: Hola! Si eso te parecio tardanza... ay... mejor me escondo xD! Bueno es cierto, mi querida amiga Ali nos HABIA malacostumbrado a todos ha sus diarias actualizaciones! Sí Riza tiene toda la razón de estar molesta..._

_Vale Black: Ay gracias! tu si me entiendes! xD gracias! Adieu!_

_Ferchii-Misuzu: Sí, la historia de Riza es triste, pero yo creo que su papá tiene razon de haber tratado así a su mama, bueno talvez no tan malo..._

_Zezin: Gracias, para ti, el tercer capítulo._

_Al Shinomori: Jeje... gracias! no! El gracias por el apoyo y la amistad es para ti! eres genial! Mil gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado! n.n Te adoro amiga! _

_Motoko Asakura: Jaja, no te preocupes, el hecho de ya verte aquí me alegra! n.n Gracias por el Review! Bai! xD_

_Kaze Fuu: Sí la verdad yo también creo que Riza actuaría así si le sucediera esto... pero con Roy si creo que hice una buena elección._

_Detective Espe Kudo: Olap! xD gracias! pero yo no la he escrito. Te recuerdo que es una adaptación! n.n _

_Bueno, gracias por todo su apoyo! n.n _

_Dejen reviews y yo actualizaré pronto! n.n Esta vez sí es seguro!_

_Adieu!_


	4. Chapter 4

Antes que nada... ¡No me maten por la tardanza¡Gomen nasai! Es que soy una persona un sensible (en el zodiaco soy un signo de agua) y unos cuantos reviews (...) me hirieron profundamente...

¡Pero eso ya no importa! Porque he decidido que no debo hacer caso. Gracias enormes a NARUMI, no sabes COMO me ayudo tu review. ¡Mil Gracias! n.n

Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece y tampoco la trama de la historia. Yo solo les doy "material de lectura" (xD)

En fin, aquí les dejo la continuación!

* * *

**Amor en Venta**

_Capítulo 4_

Cuatro días después, Riza seguía recu­perándose de los efectos de aquella comi­da tan catastrófica; pero distrajo la mente de sus preocupaciones cuando leyó una revista del mes anterior y se enteró de que su amiga de la infancia, Winry Rockbell, se había casado. Ella y marido, Edward Elric, habían mantenido la boda en secreto hasta estar dispuestos a anunciar una fecha concreta. Riza miró las fotos con gran interés y se alegró de ver a Maxie tan radiante.

La había visto por última vez al reunirse para el testamento de Izumi. Su madrina había tenido tres ahijadas: Riza, Clara y Winry. Aunque habían sido muy amigas durante la adolescencia, sus vidas habían tomado rumbos distintos en los últimos años.

Winry se había convenido en una modelo fa­mosa y estaba asentada en Londres; Clara era una enfermera que apenas salía de su casa en Roma y, aunque Riza había tratado de mantener el contacto con ambas, Clara y Winry ya no eran amigas.

—¿Verdad que está preciosa? —comentó una enfermera al ver una de las fotografías—. Daría lo que fuera por ser así de guapa.

—¿,Quién no? —dijo Riza, y se sonrió al consi­derar que Winry encajaba en los cánones de belle­za que parecía preferir Roy. Era alta, rubia y des­pampanante. Mientras que ella sólo llegaba al metro setenta, su pelo era caoba y nunca había te­nido el glamour de su amiga.

Seguía enfadada por las opciones que Roy le había ofrecido, dándoselas de generoso. Aunque viviera cien años, jamás olvidaría la humillación que había experimentado cuando Roy le había di­cho que sabía la atracción tan fuerte que ella sentía hacia él.

En Vermont la había hecho creer que le gusta­ba, le había propuesto nuevas citas y Riza nunca había fisgado en su vida privada. Pero, según Roy, no había más que una atracción sexual... ¡Y seguro que ni siquiera eso¡Seguro que lo único que le había importado desde el principio había sido el bienestar de su hijo!

Y ahora lo culpaba por no haberle mencionado, entonces, la existencia de otras mujeres en su vida. La más ligera referencia le habría bastado a Riza para ponerse en guardia; pero había preferido ocul­tarlo, para que ella creyese que sus atenciones se debían al galanteo, a que la estaba cortejando...

¡Pues iba listo! Le había dicho que no iría a Paris si no era para casarse con él y no pensaba ceder lo más mínimo. Aunque no le gustara la idea, aunque nunca hubiera contemplado la posibi­lidad de tal matrimonio, Riza había querido sor­prenderlo...

Roy llegó por la tarde, mientras ella descansa­ba en el sofá y veía de nuevo Pretty WomanMiró el televisor y comentó con desprecio:

—Nunca he comprendido cómo una prostituta puede ser el ideal de la heroína romántica.

Riza casi se desequilibra de la ansiedad que le entró por agarrar el mando a distancia y apagar la tele. Luego, colorada, lo miró. Vestía un traje gris, formal, y todo en él emanaba una sensación de frialdad sobrecogedora.

— He solicitado una licencia especial — prosi­guió Roy—. Nos casaremos aquí pasado mañana.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó atónita, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de oír.

—Dejaste claro que no aceptarías ninguna otra opción — replicó él.

—Pero no imaginaba.., Quiero decir... ¡Por Dios, Roy! —Riza sintió un escalofrío—. No po­demos casamos sin más...

—¿,No¿Estás dispuesta a cambiar de opi­nión¿dejarás que me vaya a Paris con mi hijo?

— ¡No! —denegó con fuerza.

—¿Y estás dispuesta a vivir en mi país sin estar casada conmigo?

—No, pero...

— Entonces no me hagas perder tiempo protestas. Ya has conseguido lo que querías —sentenció Roy con frialdad.

—No si para ti es un sacrificio... —objetó Riza—. Y no es lo que yo buscaba...

—¿Segura¿Me vas a decir que no me quieres¿Qué no me deseas? –agregó arrogante.

—Yo... — se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello.

— Si yo fuera tú, no discutiría a este respecto –le advirtió Roy con tono amenazador—. Podría hacer que te comieras tus palabras en menos de minuto.

—Cuando dije lo del matrimonio —acertó a decir Riza, a pesar de su asombro—, no lo dije como una posibilidad seria...

— Ya, lo expusiste como el peor de los martirios —se burló Roy—. Ya me haré a la idea tranquila. Lo nuestro será un matrimonio de conveniencia, nada más. No quiero alejarme de mi hijo, y tampoco soy tan terco como para no entender que es mejor que crezca con su madre al lado.

—Pero... ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? —preguntó Riza.

—El bebé es lo único que debe importarnos. Y él no ha de pagar por las circunstancias en que se han producido tu embarazo.

—Pero... yo quería casarme con alguien que me amara.

—Yo no quería casarme con nadie —repuso Roy sin compasión.

—Tengo que pensármelo.

—No, me vas a responder ahora. ¡No estoy de humor para andar con jueguecitos!

Riza sintió un enorme deseo de pedirle que se marchara; pero luego pensó en lo que sería estar casada con él... Seguro que, con el tiempo, lograrí­an formar una relación agradable. Compartirían al bebé, él los ayudaría a unirse. Riza fue consciente, de pronto, de que estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de tener una oportunidad con Roy. Pero si no daba el paso decisivo en ese instante, no halla­ría segunda oportunidad:

—Está bien. Me casaré contigo —dijo por fin.

— Perfecto — Roy miró el reloj—. Me temo que no puedo quedarme. He quedado para cenar.

— ¿Roy...? — lo llamó, cuando éste avanzaba ya hacia la salida—. ¿Podrás adaptarte a este estilo de vida?

—Por supuesto —contesto esbozando una sonrisa enigmática—. Sólo espero que tú también sepas adaptarte.

Dos días después, Riza esperaba la llegada de Roy enun vestido blanco muy sencillo.

Vato Falman le había dicho que había sugerido los jardines del hospital como lugar donde celebrar boda; pero Roy había preferido un sitio más privado. Sería algo rápido que no interfiriese con su ocupada agenda y que no atrajera la atención de nadie. Riza no asimilaba que eso fuera a ser su boda; en una habitación de un hospital, sin flores, sin invitados, sin nada que pudiera dar la idea de una ce1ebración. ¿Cómo había accedido a casarse con Roy?

Se había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama. Al despuntar el día, le dolía la espalda de las posturas que había adoptado por la noche... y le dolía el corazón. Se sintió sola, con ganas de llorar, como si estuviese a punto de cometer el error más grande de su vida.

Roy no había dejado lugar a las dudas. Iban a anteponer las necesidades del niño. Riza estaba de acuerdo en que crecería más contento con su padre y su madre presentes; pero había una nube que em­borronaba el horizonte...

Él no deseaba ese matrimonio; ni siquiera se había molestado en fingirlo. Cuando encontraba un momento de serenidad, ella comprendía que no podían casarse de esa manera... ¿pero cuál era la alternativa? No se le ocurría ninguna.

Se estiró con fuerza y trató de darse un masaje en la parte inferior de la espalda. Roy apareció en ese momento:

— Venga, acabemos con esto cuanto antes — la apresuró mientras le ofrecía una mano para ayu­darla a levantarse del sofá.

Medio minuto después, Vato Falman llegó acompañado de otros dos hombres. Uno era el funcionario que dirigiría la ceremonia; el otro era el aboga­do de Roy, Maes Hughes. El acto duró muy poco , una vez finalizado, todos se estrecharon la mano y sonrieron... salvo Roy, cuya frialdad de hielo no se derritió ni por un segundo.

Luego, en medio de una conversación extraña, Riza sintió un pinchazo agudo en el abdomen.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — le preguntó Roy con ansiedad, al ver la expresión angustiada de Riza.

—Creo que será mejor que nos olvidemos de brindar ahora —intervino Vato Falman, sonriente, mientras instaba a los otros dos hombres a abando­nar la habitación. Entre tanto, Roy levantó en brazos a Riza y la posó con cuidado sobre la cama, con gesto preocu­pado:

—¿No esperabas el bebé para dentro de dos se­manas? —le preguntó.

—Los bebés tienen su propio calendario, Roy. Y parece que éste es muy oportuno —replicó Vato con alegría.

—Me quedaré contigo —le dijo Roy.

—No, quiero que te vayas — se negó ella—. No quiero que estés conmigo.

— Me gustaría ver el nacimiento de mi hijo —murmuré el moreno en voz baja, pero lanzándole una mirada imperativa.

Riza denegó con la cabeza y sintió que los ojos se le arrasaban de lágrimas. No podía imaginarse compartir algo tan íntimo con un hombre con que ni siquiera había compartido dormitorio.

El médico le dijo algo en francés y Roy obedeció de mala gana.

—¿Está muy furioso? —le preguntó la rubia a Vato, dividida entre el resentimiento y un agudo remordimiento.

—No... está dolido —matizó Vato—. Para un hombre como Roy, te ha hecho una oferta muy generosa.

Riza miró embobada a su bebé y se enamoró de pies a cabeza por segunda vez en su vida. Era fabu­loso. Tenía la cabeza cubierta de pelillo negro y se­doso, ojos café y un llanto que parecía comuni­carse con alguna fibra invisible del corazón de la madre. Le parecía diminuto, pero la comadrona le había dicho que era un bebé grande y sano.

Mientras la enfermera lo colocaba en la cuna, Roy entró, acompañado por Vato Falman. Aun­que la medicación la había dejado somnolienta e incapaz de pensar o hablar con fluidez, Riza miró al padre con sorpresa: parecía tenso, nervioso, sus ojos se habían ensombrecido, se había quitado la corbata, llevaba la chaqueta arrugada sobre un bra­zo y la camisa abierta por el cuello.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Riza, alarmada.

Él examinó a su hijo, dormido, y le acarició la cabeza con miedo.

---¡Es maravilloso! — suspiró fascinado—. ¡ Y no tiene la menor consciencia del peligro en que ha puesto tu vida! —añadió.

Riza frunció el ceño y Vato pasó a explicarse:

—Para Roy, una cesárea es poco menos que una operación a vida o muerte —se burló. Luego salió de la habitación, precedido de la enfermera.

Roy se sonrojó ligeramente. Miró el rostro can­sado de Riza y frunció el ceño. Luego le agarró de una mano:

—No pensé que fueran a operarte... ¿por qué no me lo advertiste? — le preguntó—. Vato dice que tú sabías hace meses que el parto sería por cesárea—insistió.

—Es muy normal —logró contestar Riza, cu­yos párpados le pesaban toneladas.

—Eres tan delicada... —hizo una, pausa—. **Mi** hijo es precioso. Al menos hemos hecho algo bien.

—**Nuestro** hijo —matizó Riza.

—Lo llamaremos John —propuso él. Riza puso cara de desagrado.

— ¿George? –

Denegó con la cabeza.

— ¿Kyle?

Suspiró.

—¿Erick? —ofreció nuevamente—. Erick Mustang — sentenció , tras observar que Riza había sonreído. Luego se quedó dormida.

Riza miró las cuatro paredes de la habitación y sonrió. Al día siguiente dejaría el hospital... Se le borró la sonrisa. Tenían previstopasar dos días en casa de Roy y luegovolaríana Paris. Se puso una bata de seda y salió de la habitación. Todos los días se llevaban a Erick al nido durante unas horas, para dejarla descansar. El reencuentro con su hijo era el momento más dulce y hermoso de la tarde.

De pronto, se quedó pensativa. El día en que Erick había nacido, Roy había parecido sincera­mente preocupado por ella; pero, durante los cinco días posteriores, había vuelto a levantar una barre­ra entre los dos.

Era innegable que Roy estaba encantado con su hijo. Pero lo que ella había creído que los uni­ría, daba la impresión de estar alejándolos. ¿Por qué se sentía como una figurante sin importancia cuando Roy la visitaba¿quizá porque siempre aparecía con algún regalo carísimo, que le entrega­ba con indiferencia, como quien da una propina a un camarero?

Un brazalete de diamantes, media docena de re­finados camisones, un reloj de Cartier, un increíble anillo... Se había convertido en algo violento. Roy era rico, y había pasado a ser su marido. Pero le costaba recibir esos regalos de un hombre frío y distante, que nunca la tocaba.

Al doblar la esquina que daba al pasillo del nido, Riza sorprendió a Roy hablando con Maes Hughes. Como ninguno de los dos reparó en ella, Riza se ocultó: no quería que la vieran con un ca­misón tan ligero.

—Bueno... ¿cómo te sientes? —le preguntó el abogado.

—Más feliz imposible —ironizó Roy.

—Te estoy hablando en serio —insistió Maes.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Mi pequeña espo­sa es mucho más inteligente que la mayoría de las mujeres cazafortunas — dijo Roy con desprecio—. Ha usado a mi hijo para chantajearme y conseguir que me casase con ella.

Riza se quedó de piedra al oír aquella acusa­ción.

— Pero, pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante, me quedaré con mi hijo —prosiguió Roy, conven­cido.

Luego oyó un murmullo que se alejaba y, cuan­do por fin salió de su escondite, el pasillo estaba vacío.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, regresó corriendo a su dormitorio.

Cazafortunas...

Chantajista...

No podía creerse que la hubiera descrito de manera tan afrentosa. Riza se sentó sobre la cama, por miedo a que las rodillas no la sostuvieran en pie.

Le dolía en lo más hondo. Roy la despreciaba... y estaba decidido a quedarse con el bebé. Un esca­lofrío le erizó los pelos. ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso¿ése era el marido con el que esperaba iniciar una nueva vida en Paris¿un hombre que la odiaba? En aquel tumulto de sensaciones, sólo una cosa era evidente: no podía fiarse de Roy... y si no se fiaba de él, no podía arriesgarse a irse a Paris con su hijo.

Minutos después, una enfermera le llevó a Erick en su cuna. Al ver a Riza en camisón y con zapati­llas, sonrió:

— Ya veo que estabas a punto de ir a recogerlo. Tu marido dice que estabas dormida cuando entró a echar _un _vistazo antes; pero sé _que _estarías disi­mulando, porque te gusta alimentar al pequeño a solas.

Una vez con su bebé, Riza suspiró profundo. Tenía miedo.., miró la cara inocente de su hijito y, de pronto, se levantó con determinación.

Sacó su agenda de la mesilla de noche y pasó sus páginas a toda velocidad hasta encontrar el nú­mero de teléfono que su amiga Winry había insisti­do en darle cuando se habían visto la última vez, en la lectura del testamento.

Llamó desde el aparato de la habitación y al oír la voz familiar de su amiga, sintió un tremendo ali­vio:

—Soy Riza... —se presentó con celeridad—. Winry, necesito algún sitio donde alojarme...

Una hora después de aquella conversación, tras dejar una nota explicatoria dirigida a Roy, Riza abandonó el hospital con el bebé en los brazos y se montó en el taxi que la esperaba afuera. La recep­cionista estaba demasiado ocupada atendiendo a los nuevos pacientes como para notar su sigilosa salida.

* * *

Bueno, mi aporte para la sección de Royai! n.n

Ahora, contestaré a los reviews:

_Unubium: Jajajaja! Leer tu review fue muy gracioso!! xDD La verdad es que siempre me ha gustado el francés y bueno... me da verguenza subir una historia "larga" que yo misma haya escrito! xD Y gracias por el "reporte" xD._

_Xris: Holaa!! n.n Síi... El capítulo es más largo que los demás para poder... mmmm... ¿cuál era la palabra?... mmm... ya sé! EXCUSARME por la tardanza! Y lamento muchísimo haberme tardado de nuevo... pero ya no! Como estoy de vacaciones JURO SOLEMNEMENTE actualizar al menos 1 vez por semana!! n.n Sí, yo también opino que Riza fue muy valiente! Además de que tiene mucha razón! Y el beso fue una de las escenas que más me gustan de la historia! En fin, saludos para ti también y te dedico este capítulo! n.n_

_Blue-Bird07: Bueno, ya vez que Roy se lo pensó y aceptó! n.n La pregunta que me hiciste te la responderé con otra pregunta¿Qué comes que adivinas? xD Sí hay una razón más pero ya la descubrirás luego... n.n Respecto a lo de la situación del niño, Roy ya dejó claro en este capítulo que no quiere que el niño sufra por las circunstancias del embarazo, así que eso ya se aclaró! n.n Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo para ti! n.n_

_VALE BLACK: Hola también para ti! n.n Gracias por la espera! n.n Tú comprendes!! corre y abraza a ValeBlack. Bueno, Roy ya acepto casarse con ella pero a la historia aún le falta para terminar! Adieu!_

_Hanae-Kotara: Jeje... gracias! n.nU Pero debes recordar que yo no soy la que escribió la historia! n.nU Entonces ahora espero que nos veamos más seguido! n.n Y no te preocupes que el final de esta historia es alegre! n.n Bye! Me gusta tu nombre, Hanae! n.n_

_Kaze Fuu: Gracias n.n lo corté en buen lugar nee? Todas preguntan lo mismo, se casará o no? pues en este capítulo esta la respuesta! Besos!_

_Sherrice Adjani: Bah! No importa que no hayas leido antes sino que ahora lo estas haciendo! n.n Ademas te entiendo, yo tambien estoy muy ocupada! xD Y no te preocupes que el final de la novela es feliz! n.n Nos vemos Au revoir! n.n_

_Walku-chan: Hola!! xD Gracias! Gracias y Gracias! xD Yo tambien amo la pareja, aunque ahora estoy mas metida en Harry Potter porque me he enamorado del DracoHermione! n.n Nos vemos!_

_Akari: Si yo tambien pienso que Riza tiene razon! Y se van a terminar queriendo de un modo o otro! De eso me encargo yo! MUAHAHAHAHA! Jaja, pobrecita tú con tu trauma de los 18 capítulos! xD Bai! n.n_

_NARUMI: Este capítulo es especialmente para tí. Tú me diste el ánimo para seguirlo! n.n Te lo agradezco mucho!_

_Lady Scorpio: Disculpada! xD Y, divido las palabras con guiones? No me he dado cuenta! xD Voy a ver que puedo hacer al respecto! xD_

_Riksuni: Gracias!_

_Aura87: La historia era de nerwen anarion, yo saqué la idea de adaptarla a Royai de ahí. Ella SÍ termino el fic, así que no sé que pudo haber pasado! Incluso escribió una nota en la que decía que no borraría el fic! Así que no sé en verdad que pasó... Fácil se lo borró De eso tengo miedo, de que lo borren... Pero bueno supongo que será la última vez que adapto... Bueno, gracias por el review! Arrivederci!_

_Rinsita-chan: que NO es mi historia! xD Si es cierto, a Roy siempre lo visten de mujeriego! xD Jejeje gracias n.nU_

_Minatostuki: OK! n.n

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo, Hasta la próxima! n.n**_

_"Por un beso de tu boca, dos caricias te daría, tres abrazos que demuestren cuatro veces mi alegría, y en la quinta sinfonía de mi sexto pensamiento, siete veces te diría las ocho letras de un " Te quiero", porque nueve veces por tí vivo y diez por tí muero"_

Adieu!


	5. AVISO

**Aviso**

Ante todo quería disculparme con todos los que han leido esta historia, adaptación, copia fiel, plagio, o como lo quieran llamar. He decidido, por un PM enviado por Miyazawa19, cerrar esta historia.

Quiero que sepan que NUNCA fue mi intención llenarme de reviews o hacerme famosa con algo que no es mio. Entiendo muy bien el punto de vista de las personas que creen esto pues yo soy de las personas que jamás dejarán que alguien se copie de algo que he hecho con tanto esmero. Parece que no me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

No le echo la culpa a Miyazawa19 de que yo vaya a cerrar la historia, pues ella me pidio de forma amable que lo haga, tampoco se la echo a Astarot o a Luchi666 (lo siento no recuerdo tu alias), esto ha sido decisión mía despues de leer todas las opiniones (porque, al fin y al cabo, los reviews son meras opiniones y uno puede hacerles caso si quiere tanto como si no) que he recibido. No cambiaré de opinión. Lo voy a borrar y es definitivo.

Intentaré mejorar con las críticas que he recibido de parte de Astarot. Veré como le hago para ADAPTAR esta historia u otras a un contexto determinado.

Para todos aquellos que quieran saber como termina la historia, pueden descargar el libro en "www(punto)tuarroba(punto)org(slash)ebooks(slash)". Busquenlo como Amor en Venta de Lynne Graham.

En fin.

**Siendo hoy Sábado 12 de Mayo del año 2007, esta historia queda oficialmente CERRADA.**

Gracias a todos por su comprensión.

Hasta pronto,

Ximena


End file.
